Becoming One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The war is over and the Autobots and most of the Decepticons are at peace, but can they truly become one? Cowritten with guestsurprise. :)


**A collaboration between guestsurprise and myself. :) **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Krissa and Megonimus Prime belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

**Becoming One**

Now that the war was over, the Autobots were trying to make a place on Earth. A place that they could call home and become a family. A real family. Of course, there were others that still needed convincing that that was possible.

"Now listen to me…you can still be part of our group," Optimus said, now approaching Megatron.

"I do not think that is wise, Prime. We are far too different," Megatron replied. Optimus only smiled and walked up behind him.

"Now, come now…we are no longer enemies. Ever since the defeat of Unicron, we have become one," Optimus said gently.

"But we are both leaders…it will not do to be in one facility," Megatron replied. As he walked toward some trees, Optimus quickly walked in front of him.

"Listen to me. We do not want you to leave. At least give it a chance," Optimus said gently. "We understand that there are some that are still unsure of Earth and humans."

"Yes, there are rogue Cons still out there and Predaking," Megatron answered.

"I understand. But in time, we are going to use some gentle reinforcements to speak to Predaking. I also have some scouts looking for some rogue Cons," Optimus replied.

"And what about the humans? Surely we aren't going to let them become one with us," Megatron replied.

"We do not fear humans, but they will probably keep their distance from us. After all, humans and Autobots have a unique relationship," Optimus replied.

At that moment, Bumblebee and Tracks walked in, surprised at the newcomers.

"Well, who do we have here?" Tracks smirked.

"Megatron. Are you going to be staying here too?" Bumblebee asked gently. Megatron could sense the concern in Bumblebee and saw the clearly disapproving looks from Tracks.

"I don't believe so," Megatron said, but Ratchet and Ironhide walked up beside them.

"You need medical attention; you're wounded," Ratchet said gently.

"I am fine. I just need some rest and…," he started.

"And a new berth. Bumblebee, please make a new room for Megatron," Optimus smiled. "We will be adding new rooms for some of the former Decepticons and we will all be living in this ship from now on…together."

Megatron let out a deep sigh and felt the young scout lead him to his new room. He was unsure of living with the Autobots, but he did know he needed medical attention.

As Megatron was getting settled in his berth, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were looking at him with curiosity.

"Do you think he's really changed?" Sides asked.

"I think so. He seems a bit down though," Sun replied.

"He does. Maybe we can cheer him up a bit later," Bumblebee said gently, now noticing the former warlord's sad expression. He then smiled a bit; he was going to make him feel better if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Krissa had just gotten out of school and she was ready for a goodnight sleep. She had been in a volleyball tournament and she was absolutely exhausted. But she had to hurry; the orphanage would be waiting for her and she had to make it before they shut the doors for the night.

"I think I just need to cut through the junk yard over there," she said, now looking at it. The yard was very long, but she thought that cutting through it would have been easier.

As she began to cut through, she had no idea that she was being watched.

"Who is that beauty?" Tracks cooed.

"Now Tracks, shhhhh!" Sides whispered.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" Tracks whispered back.

"Sure, but don't scare her. We don't need to show ourselves," Sides answered.

"Well…maybe not yet," Tracks chuckled, still watching her.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Megatron had just gotten up and he noticed that two of his former Cons were in there with him.

"Are you alright?" Soundwave asked him gently.

"I don't think that we need to stay here; we don't belong here," Megatron said calmly.

"Why do you think that?" Shockwave answered, now sitting down.

"Well…the Autobots are being very kind, but we don't need to be mixing with them due to our history," he said quietly.

But at that moment, Optimus walked in and smiled at them gently. He then motioned for Megatron to follow him.

"Come here; we need to talk," Optimus chuckled. Megatron nodded and followed after the Autobot leader. Once they were in the hallway, Megatron was a bit surprised as Optimus leaned on the wall.

"I understand you feel uncomfortable Megatron, but perhaps this will assist you. We need to work together because we have another recruit that will be coming to assist us." Optimus smirked.

"Who?" Megatron asked.

"Megonimus Prime," Optimus answered.

"What?! You mean that Cybertronian that Primus created from both of our DNAs?!" Megatron said in surprise.

"Yes. He is coming to assist us with this movement," Optimus said.

"I am still wondering why Primus created him." Megatron said in slight agitation.

"Megatron…he did that to show that we are not as different as we both appear to be. Megonimus was meant to be somewhat of a peace treaty. By him having both of our characteristics, he has proven to be a loyal and worthy Cybertronian, that is neither Autobot nor Decepticon," Optimus replied.

Megatron then looked away and motioned for his two former Cons to follow him. He still needed time to adjust to everything.

Optimus then turned the other way and noticed that Tracks and Bumblebee had just arrived back. Tracks had a devious look in his eye and Optimus arched an eye ridge.

"Now what have you two been up to?" Optimus asked.

"Well, we saw some former Cons up near the city, but they seem to be avoiding us at all costs," Bumblebee reported.

"I also saw an attractive human female cutting through our junk yard," Tracks winked.

"Is that so?" Optimus smirked.

"Yes. I wonder if she will be a good addition to our family," Tracks said.

"Tracks, for the last time, we are trying to not let humans see us!" Bumblebee said.

"But why? They did see us before we disappeared!" He answered.

"True. But we need to be under the radar for now. In time, we may show ourselves," Optimus answered. "But in the meantime, we need to fix the roof on this ship and make preparations for more rooms.

"More rooms?" Ironhide asked, now polishing his gun as he was passing by.

"Yes. We are going to create more room for the Decepticons that want to join us," Optimus said, now looking out as the sun slowly began to set. "We are going to rebuild ourselves as an organized group and family. We are no longer going to talk about war."

"But remember…Predaking prefers his solitude because of what happened. He wants to completely be alone," Ironhide answered.

"We will give him time and then speak to him. But right now, we need to focus on all of us becoming accustomed to each other as allies," Optimus replied, now seeing the others pass by with building supplies. Even Megatron had a large amount of building supplies, but Ratchet was still chasing him and trying to get him to his medic room!

"Get back here, Megatron!" He ordered.

"I don't need treatment!" He growled back. But soon Megatron was shocked as Ratchet and a few others pinned him down to drag him to sick bay! Optimus and Ironhide could only chuckle.

"Take it easy on him," Optimus smiled.

"Well, he needs to stop being stubborn!" Ratchet said, now taking a growling and agitated Megatron to his medical room! Ironhide could only smile; Optimus cheated death and always came back for his men. And now? He was leading them into a bright and beautiful future as an allied group and family.

But that was just the beginning. What they didn't know was that everything was just starting.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoy this story! This is another collaboration between Goldie and myself! **

**To guestsurprise: Great first chapter, Amiga! Let me work my magic and I'll see what I can cook up for the next chapter. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
